And We Danced
by Masamune Uchiha
Summary: Makoto goes back to the club after it closes to find her missing purse. The bartender Nephrite has the purse but will only give it back on one condition. And they danced.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: At the Bar- Nephrite P.O.V

The last of the club goers had left and I set out to clean the up the bar before closing for the night. Jadeite and Zoisite grabbed the brooms and started sweeping while Kunzite headed into the back room to count up our profit from tonight. Just as I pulled out the bottle of cleaner and a wash rag there was a tap on the front door. I set my things down and left to open the door.

On the other side stood a tall brunette girl that looked only a few years younger than me. She had the most beautiful emerald green eyes I had ever seen and her hair was up in a high ponytail, two small curls framing her slightly round face. She wore a black tank top under a green sweater with sleeves that hung off her shoulders with dark grey jeans and brown leather boots that came to just under her knees.

"I'm sorry but we're closed," I told her politely.

"I know, I just came back to find my purse," She replied.

I remembered then that we had put a purse behind the bar counter after people started leaving.

"There is one back behind the bar, I bet it's probably yours."

She followed me across the room to the bar where I slipped through the swinging door on the side. As I made my way to the end of the bar where I had stored her purse I continued to stare at her, admiring the soft curls in her hair and brightness of her emerald green eyes as they watched me anxiously. She truly was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I pulled out the small brown purse and held it up for her to see.

"Is this it?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you so much!" She said as she reached her hand out for it. I was about to hand it over when a sudden bold thought came to my mind. I pulled the purse away earning me an apprehensive look from the brunette.

"I will only give this back on one condition?" I said in a teasing manner, a playful grin forming on my face.

Her eyebrows furrowed together and she shifted her weight to one leg, putting a hand on her hip. "Excuse me?" She said demandingly.

"Dance with me," I said.

"I thought you were closed?"

"We are."

After a moment a grin of her own showed itself as she walked out to the middle of the dance floor to wait for me. I rounded the corner of the counter and quickly walked over to meet her. Jadeite and Zoisite seemed to get the hint and had made their way to the back room.

She reached her hands up and placed them around my shoulders while I cautiously placed my hands on either side of her waist.

"So what's your name?" She asked.

"Nephrite, and yours?"

"Makoto."

"Makoto," I repeated, liking the sound of it.

"So do you normally hold purses hostage as a pick up line?" she asked with a smirk. Those emerald eyes filled with curiosity and a hint of something I couldn't quite place. I chuckled softly we moved around in slow circles.

"No not usually," I replied.

"Why did you ask for a dance?" she asked another question.

"Who wouldn't want to dance with a girl so beautiful?" I answered simply.

"Well thanks I guess," she laughed.

We turned around for a little while on the hardwood floor of the club. She let me guide her around and when I took her hand and lifted it up she spun around and laughed a little more.

"I have to admit I feel a little silly," she said as we came to a stop.

"I don't."

She look at me with quizzically for a moment, her eyebrows furrowed, head tilted slightly to the left. Wordlessly I returned to the counter of the bar and handed her the purse.

"Thank you," she said as she tossed the strap of the purse around her neck.

"Thank you, Makoto."

She opened the purse and rummaged around until she pulled out a piece of scrap paper and a pen. She quickly scribbled something on the paper and folded it up before offering it to me.

"This was actually kind of nice, I'd like to do it again sometime," She said as I took the paper which I assumed contained her phone number.

"I would like that," I said as I put the paper in the front pocket of my shirt.

"Well, when you've got the time, you now know how to find me," she grinned and turned to walk out of the bar.

"Expect to hear from me soon then," I called as she walked out the door.

"That was a slightly unorthodox way of picking up a woman," Kunzite said. He was leaning against the counter, looking at me with an amused smirk.

"That may be but It worked," I smirked back, taking the paper back out of my pocket.

"That it did."

Thanks for reading! This story is a cute little thing that I started and at first I was planning on it being a one-shot but I think I want it to be more than that. So while I figure out how I want chapter 2 to go leave me some comments and reviews so that I know you guys liked it! And sorry if any of the paragraph spacing is off! When I posted the story it changed my format a little and I haven't been able to fix it the way I want.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Makoto P.O.V.

"So did you guys have fun at the club last night?" Ami asked as they all gathered at a booth in the Crown.

"It it's a pretty nice club, the guys who work there were pretty hot right Mako-chan?" Minako squeaked.

"Uh yeah," I replied. I knew I sounded as distracted as I felt. I was checking my phone nervously waiting for an unknown number. I had never given my number to a stranger before so I wasn't sure what to expect.

"Earth to Mako-chan! What's got you so worried about your phone today?" Rei asked, waving her hand in my face.

"Oh, sorry it's nothing," I said looking back up at the girls.

"Your expecting someone to call aren't you? I told you not to waste time on that Freddy

guy anymore. That's why we went clubbing remember, so you could get over that trash!"

"I'm not expecting anything from Freddy, calm down. It's someone else, someone I met at the club," I admitted a little sheepishly.

"Who?! I don't remember you seriously flirting with anyone last night," Usagi questioned.

"It was the bartender actually, when I went back to get my purse we sorta talked," I said.

"You talked?" Minako repeated, knowing I wasn't telling the whole story.

"And we might have danced, and I might have given him my phone number..."

"Whoa, back it up a little bit. You danced with him? Like what kind of dance?" Minako

asked leaning across the table so that her big blue eyes could stare me down.

"It was just a nice slow dance, so you can hold back your wild imagination if you don't

mind," I assured as I placed a finger on her forehead and pushed her back to her own side of the table.

"Still I can't believe you gave him your number," Rei commented with a grin.

"Wait you said he was the bartender right? Don't you think he might be a little old for

you?" Usagi asked skeptically.

"You and Mamoru aren't exactly close in age Usagi," Ami pointed out.

"Point taken..."

"I mean we're not little kids anymore either, we're all 21 now," Rei pointed out as well.

Not a moment later my phone started vibrating, drawing everyone's attention. The caller

ID showed a number I didn't know and so I picked it up and excused myself from the table, much to Minako and Usagi's disappointment.

"Hello?" I answered a little nervously.

"Hello, is this Makoto?" came a familiar masculine voice from the other end.

"Yes, and this is Nephrite correct?"

"That would be correct. I was wondering if you had plans for this evening?" He asked.

"No I don't."

"Then would you be interested in accompanying me to dinner?"

"I would love to," I replied with a smile. He might still be a stranger but the thought of getting to know him excited me.

"Where should I pick you up?" he asked. I hadn't expected him to offer to pick me up so the question came as a surprise. I gave him the address to my apartment, excited and nervous at the same time.

"Does 7:00 sound alright?"

"That's fine."

"I'll see you then Makoto."

"See you then."

We hung up and I walked back over to the table where I knew I would be bombarded by questions. Minako was practically bouncing in her seat, ready to burst as I sat back down.

"So was it mystery bartender?" She asked.

"Yes, and his name is Nephrite."

"Alright so what did you and _Nephrite_ talk about," Minako asked.

"He asked me out to dinner tonight," I said with a giddy grin.

"You must give us all details of the night tomorrow!" demanded Usagi.

"What time are you going?" Minako asked.

"He said 7:00."

"Then I will be at your apartment at 6:00," she stated.

"Why?"

"Because I am helping you get ready whether you like it or not."

With a sigh I nodded in defeat. Once Minako has put her mind on something there's no stopping her.

Thank you for reading and thank you for the review! I feel like these chapters are a little too short and if you agree please let me know! I'm going to try and make chapter 3 longer and I will also try and update a little faster. Your time and comments are appreciated and I look forward to hearing more about what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

The following are the fanfictions you all have told me that you still want to see progress for. So these are the ones I'm going to take a serious look at. I'm going to read through them and make sure I still have a story to work with and if I still feel like I have a plot and inspiration then I will start on rewriting them and take another shot at finishing them. I do not promise that I will redo all of them, only the ones I really feel I can still work with will be revisited. More than likely I will work on them 1 at a time and so it will take a lot of time before I'm ready to post again. I really appreciate that you guys like my stories and I that's why I want to take this second shot with them to see if I can give you good quality stories!

Freshman Year

Moon Cast Shadows

Sailor Jupiter and Prince Jupiter?

High School Problems

And We Danced

Ōshū's Female Fighters


End file.
